Antonov An-12
The Antonov An-12 is a transport aircraft designed in the Soviet Union. Fictional History Early History A pair of Antonov An-12s were kept at the research facility on Dragon Island during the Cold War. When the Soviet Union fell, the planes were stored in Dragon Island's hangers. Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves When the Army of Thieves took control of Dragon Island and attempted to ignite an atmospheric weapon to destroy most of the northern hemisphere, the watch crew leader Vasily Ivanov managed to send out a distress call. In the hours that followed, Shane Schofield and his testing team infiltrated the island, they managed to steal some of the red uranium spheres crucial to the Tesla device. Ivanov prepared one of the Antonov's for them to escape the island in, and drove it onto the runway as Schofield's people drove their escape vehicles into the aircraft. The Antonov sped down the runway in an attempt to take off, however a lone Army of Thieves member managed to fire an RPG which struck the plane's forward wheels, grinding the Antanov to a complete halt. Schofield's team attempted to seal the plane to slow their enemies' attempt to get inside, however the ramp was jammed (Ivanov sadly noting that it was typical for something so old from his country), leaving the group open to attack. Indeed the Lord of Anarchy sent a few berserkers at them to taunt them that they could not hold out forever, before he revealed he had another red uranium sphere and fired it into the atmosphere. Fortunately, the SEAL Ironbark had managed to shut off the gas to create a buffer zone; conversely, the Lord of Anarchy now needed Schofield's spheres and sent his men to attack the Antanov. In a desperate act, Schofield jammed forward on the plane's thrusters, causing the Antonov to scrape across the tarmac onto the sloped embankment and slide into the adjacent river. While the Antonov was being dragged by the current to the waterfall on the island's edge, Schofield's people and the Army of Thieves battled for the spheres inside the plane, seeing Ivanov killed and Baba captured, while Mother, Zack and Emma were forced to abandon the plane and flee into the surrounding area. When the Antonov reached the waterfall, its rear landing wheels got caught on the edge, leaving it hanging over the waterfall. With more Thieves attempting to reach them in the cockpit, Schofield had the rear landing gears retracted, sending the plane falling into the water below. As the Antonov began to sink, Schofield grabbed the wounded Champion and fought past their assailants, grabbing a life raft and inflating it in order to escape. Later, Zack and Emma would find the second Antonov kept at Dragon still in its hanger, and hid themselves inside it. Unfortunately, Bad Willy and his men soon stormed the plan and found them and the remaining red uranium spheres they carried. When the Calderon's missile battery was destroyed by the Kid, the took one of the spheres and some of his men to use the second Antanov in a two-pronged plan to ignite the atmosphere. As the Antonov took off, Schofield managed to use a Magneteux to adhere himself the plane. As the Marine took on Mario and Typhon, Calderon prepared a Russian warhead with one of the spheres to detonate once the Antonov flew deep enough into the gas cloud. After Schofield and Typhon fell out of the cargo bay, Calderon entered a deep-sea submersible which was ditched into the ocean below, believing his plan was about to reach fruition. However, Schofield used his Maghook to remain attached to the Antonov, and once he climbed inside he shoved the warhead out of the plane and started flying it back to Dragon so that he could pick up his allies before a Russian nuke hit the island. Unfortunately, while Schofield picked up Champion, Emma and Zack, some of the remaining members of the Army of Thieves began pushing the Antonov over the cliff to prevent escape (though they were unaware of the impending danger), sending the Antnov to the same watery grave as the previous plane. Attributes . Trivia . Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Scarecrow and the Army of Thieves